Secrecy
by aivana
Summary: Is it worth to keep a secret? Taking place around 5 years after the end of series.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I've had this story in my head already for several months, but never really had time or desire to work on it properly with my other ongoing stories. To motivate myself to finally write it down, here is the prologue._

* * *

**Prologue**

The bedroom was dark as it was short after midnight, he suddenly started to breathe heavily, squirming in bed, mumbling words no one could understand, his body was quickly covered in sweat before he was abruptly awoken, sitting up in bed instantly, his breathing uneven. Brandon leaned against the head case, trying to calm down. One would say that after a year he'd get used to waking up to the same nightmare every night, but the opposite was the truth. He hated it with passion. He hated that after a year he still had to go through the very same day each night in his dreams. He hoped that the pain he felt that day will slowly fade away, but it was still there and every night he was reminded of it. Running fingers over the empty side of bed he closed his eyes picturing his late wife, he could still clearly see her face, remember what she wore that morning, the smell of her perfume, her laugh, the last words she spoke to him before she kissed him goodbye that morning. Those were the moments that made him happy. She was gone now. The smile faded away from his face and anger took over. It was not pointed at anyone, it was an accident after all, four people lost their life that day, Amanda being one of them. He was angry that she was not with them, that she won't see their son grow up, graduate, get married and have children of his own. Brandon sighed, slowly getting out of the bed, he knew that he won't be able to fall back asleep any time soon.

He walked into his son's room to check on him, as usually Caleb has tossed the blanket aside. Brandon covered him back before leaning down and kissing his forehead, watching him as he slept. He almost couldn't care for him after his wife died, the reminiscence to his late mother was so strong, but he had to go on and continue with his life. He had to do it for his son, their son.

Walking out of the room he let the door open a jar as every night. He walked into the kitchen and poured some milk into a glass, sitting on the bar stool. He and Caleb moved to New York over two months ago. Since the day Amanda died he knew that he won't be able to stay in Washington very long, everything there reminded him of her. Before he got the job offer from New York, he was toying with the idea of moving back to Los Angeles. But what would be the point? Except for Steve and his family he had no one other there either. His parents were still in Hong Kong, his sister was living in London, Andrea and her family were in Michigan, Donna and David moved to Japan few years ago, Dylan was always on the go now mostly in London with Brenda, and then there was Kelly. Several years passed from the moment her saw her for the last time. He did not hear anything about her since that day, it was almost like if she disappeared from the face of earth. Over the years he tried to convince himself that it was just a coincidence, but it was not working. He was almost sure that in a way it was his fault…he promised her something and did not keep his promise…he never talked to any of their friends about what happened between them back in Los Angeles, not even to Steve. He never even told anyone that he met her there. He tried to convince himself that he made the right decision, but what was the right decision in a situation like that? He sighed again trying to push the image of Kelly out of his mind, but as with Amanda it was not working.

Brandon stood up and placed the glass in the sink before returning to his bedroom. He knew perfectly well that there will be two women on his mind before he'll fall back asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

It was early Saturday morning. After eating breakfast with Caleb and sending him to play, Brandon returned back to his bed to finish some work, Caleb was in his room playing quietly, at least Brandon thought so before a small head peeked into his bedroom. The little boy climbed into the bed next to him with mischievous smile on his face. "Daddy?"

"What is it buddy?" Brandon asked looking away from his laptop.

"Can we go to park?" Caleb asked.

"Daddy has to finish some work." Brandon looked at Caleb whose smile started to fade. "But after I finish it, we can go to park." Brandon said ruffling his hair. "How about you go and play in your room for a bit more?"

"Okay." Caleb said quietly still staying next to him. "Daddy?" He asked again.

"Yes, Caleb?" Brandon smiled watching his son.

"Can I get ice cream in park?" He asked looking at him with his big brown eyes.

Brandon grinned at chuckled inwardly. His little boy had him exactly where he needed, wrapped around his little finger. "I think an ice cream can be arranged." Brandon laughed.

"Yay!" Caleb enthused and hugged his father tightly, before he climbed down from the bed and ran back to his room.

Brandon smiled returning back to his work. The sooner he'll finish it, the sooner they can leave for the park and enjoy their Saturday. He didn't manage to write even one sentence when his cell started ringing. He quickly checked the caller ID and picked it up seeing it was Steve, even though he moved out of Los Angeles years ago they were still keeping in touch and talked together at least once a week. "Sanders!"

"Hi Brandon!" Steve said. "How are you doing man? How's New York treating you two?"

"We're good, New York does us well. Work is fine and Caleb loves his daycare, it looks that he is going to be a ladies man, there is a certain Gracie that's on his mind a lot." Brandon laughed.

Steve laughed too. "It's never too early to start dating."

"Tell me about it. How are you doing? Girls are keeping you busy?" Brandon asked.

"They are, my mom is here for a week and don't tell anyone, but I can't wait until she leaves. She is driving Janet crazy." Steve chuckled.

"That must be something, I don't think I ever met anyone who's more easy-going than Janet."

"Well my mom managed it. Basically she lets the girls do whatever they please… Janet is pissed off and so am I, but I have to play the peace corps over here."

Brandon could hear some muffed voice on the other end of line.

"I'm sorry to cut this short Brandon, but Janet needs my help and I better don't do anything that'll piss her off even more."

"No problem, I'll call you during the week. Bye!" Brandon said.

"Bye!" Steve said before he hung up.

Brandon chuckled inside before he returned to his work. The idea of Steve serving as a police man between his mother and wife was simply amusing.

* * *

Few hours later Brandon and Caleb were strolling through the park. They've been to the fountain and Caleb got the ice cream Brandon promised him, now they were on their way to the playground. Holding Brandon's hand Caleb was talking a mile about everything from the dinosaur movie he saw that morning, to his favorite trains. "Gracie!" He shouted letting go of Brandon's hand and running in the direction of a couple with little girl in between them. The girl did the same and run in Caleb's direction. Keeping his eyes on Caleb, Brandon jogged behind him before he stopped dead on his tracks when he saw who the two people with Caleb's friend were.

He obviously wasn't the only one in shock as for a moment not one of the three adults said a word. Brandon was the first one to speak. "Dylan! Kelly!" He breathed out looking at both of them.

"Hi Brandon!" Kelly said quietly. Her voice still gave him chills. Her hair was longer than the last time he saw her, her skin looked a bit more pale, but she was still as beautiful as ever.

"Brandon!" Dylan said as the two exchanged a handshake. Brandon had a lot of questions for him, but the meaning of all of them was the same. Why he never mentioned Kelly? It was obvious that for years he knew perfectly well where she was. He refrained from asking for now, two three year olds were not an appropriate audience for such a discussion.

"We were on our way to playground." Brandon said taking Caleb's hand trying to break the awkward silence.

"We're heading from there." Kelly said quietly taking Grace's hand and pulling the girl in between her and Dylan.

"Yeah, I'll see you two around." Brandon said trying to get out of there as soon as possible.

"I guess so." Kelly said giving him a half-smile. "Bye Brandon!" She said softly as she left with Dylan and Grace.

"Daddy?" Caleb spoke up as the three of them left.

Brandon looked at him. "What is it Caleb?"

"I want to play with Gracie." He said looking after her.

"Not today, buddy. You'll play with her in daycare. You're stuck with me today." Brandon said picking him up and giving him a ride to the playground much to Caleb's delight.

* * *

After the morning in park, Brandon and Caleb returned home and ate lunch. While Caleb was taking a nap, Brandon dialed the familiar number.

"Brandon?" He heard Steve's voice on the other end of line.

"Hi Steve!" Brandon said. "I know I told you I'll call later in the week, but I could really use someone to talk to now."

"Hey, you know that's fine. What happened?" Steve asked.

"You won't believe into whom I bumped at park today."

Steve remained silent for a bit. "Was it Kelly?" He finally spoke.

"Yes, you got it right…and she wasn't alone." Brandon sighed. "She was with Dylan, and judging by the look of things, this Grace my son is all crazy about, is their daughter…."

"Wow!" Steve was speechless, no one understood why Kelly left Los Angeles years ago and no one knew where she went, not even Donna or her mother, now she appeared in New York together with Dylan... "So do you think this is why she left?"

"I don't know", Brandon told him truthfully. "I wouldn't call what went on a conversation. Everyone was in shock and there were two three year olds standing there, not a good time and place for anything."

"It does not make any sense, why would she run away if she was pregnant with Dylan's baby?" Steve thought out loud.

"I honestly don't know. I thought I knew her, but I just don't know what to think about this." Brandon sighed. "Then there is Dylan, he must have known the whole time where she was and he never told anyone."

"This does not make any sense at all."

"Yeah, tell me about it. You know I am not one to worry about such things, but what am I going to do when I meet them next time? Everything seemed so awkward today."

"You still love her, don't you?" Steve had to ask, after a moment of silence on the other end of phone Brandon replied.

"Yes, I do." Brandon admitted. "That does not matter though. We both decided to let go from each other when we called off our wedding. I found Amanda and we had Caleb, Kelly has Dylan and Grace. I won't lie to you, seeing her with Dylan was not easy, but she can date, marry and have child with whoever she wants."

"Everything matters, Brandon. Besides you don't know if they are married or if Grace is their daughter." Steve reasoned.

"To give her benefit of the doubt, I don't know about her and Dylan for sure, but that child is Kelly's. There is no doubt about that, the similarity is too obvious." Brandon stated.

"You know, there's no surprise that Caleb is crazy about Grace. It's those damn Taylor genes." Steve laughed making Brandon laugh too.

"You may have a very good point there." Brandon smiled hearing rustling from Caleb's room. "I think little Romeo is already up."

"Call me anytime you need to talk." Steve said.

"I will. Thanks a lot, Steve!" Brandon said getting up from his bed.

"Bye, Brandon!"

"Bye!" Brandon said before he closed his cell, laying it on his night stand and heading to check Caleb. His thoughts involuntary going to his sister, did she knew anything about this?

* * *

Kelly sat on the sofa in the living room, her legs pulled close to her, just staring right in front of her. After they returned from park Dylan took Grace outside to play in the pool knowing that Kelly needed to be left alone. Today's encounter with Brandon just complicated everything further down, like it was ever easy.

She could hear Dylan's and Grace's voice and laughter as they returned inside. "The water's getting cold, so we came back in. I don't want her to get sick." Dylan said joining her on the sofa.

"Tell me one thing Dylan. In over 300 million country, what are the odds that we end up living in the same city, that our kids end up in the same daycare and become friends." Kelly looked at him.

"You know the answer Kel." Dylan said watching her as she rested her head on her knees.

"If my life is something, it's complicated." Kelly mumbled as she got up and headed to check on Grace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

It wasn't until Grace was tucked in bed that Dylan had chance to talk to Kelly alone. He knew the accidental meeting with Brandon in park upset her and he knew what he had to say would upset her even more, but it had to be done.

"Kel, you should talk with Brandon." Dylan said leaning against the door frame of her bedroom.

Kelly put aside the book she was reading. Leaning against the headboard she looked at him. "I know. It's a bit overdue, isn't it?" She smiled weakly staring in the distance.

"Just a few years." Dylan smirked sitting on the bed next to her.

"You know I wanted to tell him…." Kelly started before her voice trailed off.

"I know that, and I know why you changed your mind." Dylan sighed. "A few things changed since that day." He said watching Kelly who furred her brows, looking at him expectantly. "His wife died a year ago."

"What?!" Kelly looked at him shocked. "You never told me." Her eyes suddenly darkened.

"You didn't ask. When you told me the whole story after I found you…I promised that I won't pressure you into telling him and I won't tell him anything myself. I kept that promise." Despite doing everything she asked for, Dylan knew there was a storm coming.

"What does that have to with the fact you kept this from me?" Kelly asked sharply.

"Wouldn't you feel obliged to tell him if you knew? Wasn't the fact that he was in love with Amanda the main reason you never told him about Grace?" Dylan asked looking at her.

Kelly nodded, he knew her and the situation all too well.

"You should tell him now, Kelly. Especially since there's a possibility that you'll be bumping into him regularly…he deserves to know and so does Grace." Dylan said quietly.

"I know." Kelly run her fingers through her hair nervously. "Judging by his reaction today, he probably thinks Grace is yours."

Now it was Dylan who was nodding in agreement. "I think so too. One more reason to tell him before he starts digging into it."

"What if he won't believe me?" Kelly asked, finally speaking out her main worry.

"It's Brandon, the boy scout, the guy that wanted to marry you. Yes, he will be angry….but I don't think he'll doubt you."

"I haven't seen him for years, he might have changed." She reasoned.

"Just give him a chance, okay?" Dylan asked.

She looked at him intensively before nodding her head.

"Whatever happened between the two of you, he deserves to know the truth." Dylan stood up and walked to her kissing the top of her head.

"Thank you!" She said quietly. "Dylan?"

"Yes?" He looked at her.

"So you knew the whole time, that he was somewhere here in New York?" Kelly asked.

He nodded. "Yes, we both knew. But as you said, what were the chances that you were going to bump into each other?"

Kelly leaned back against the headboard, looking away from him. "Whatever the odds were, it worked out this way."

"I talked with Brenda, I'll stay here till Wednesday. Maybe you should consider telling him until then." He said before he left the room, leaving Kelly to her thoughts.

She knew that there was no one else to blame for everything that happened, since the day that Grace was conceived until today, only herself. Yet, she couldn't help to be mad at Dylan for keeping so many things from her. She lied down on the bed staring into distance, her thoughts still wandering wildly. Wasn't that exactly what she asked him to do? No questions, no pressure, no reminders of her own stupidity. Whenever she and Grace needed him he stood by their side. She closed her eyes feeling her heart race, she needed to calm down.

* * *

Walking towards the main door of the daycare Brandon listened to the chatter of his son. He couldn't figure out how his little boy could have so much energy so early in the morning. Brandon barely slept the night, being awoken by his nightmares again, now also mixed with the pictures of Kelly's happy family. Although they both went separate ways, he couldn't help but felt a hint of jealousy. Not speaking with Kelly and Dylan he had no confirmation for his assumptions, but in his mind it was clear that Dylan was the father of her child. Did Brenda know about this? If so, how could she take him back, knowing he had a child with Kelly. The same Kelly who led him away from her years ago. The same girl he intended to marry years back. He shook his head as he and Caleb walked into the daycare, it felt like high school again.

"Gracie!" Caleb let go of his hand and run towards the little girl who was being helped by her mother. Great! Just what he needed that day, he was really not in the mood to bump into Kelly and Dylan again, their Saturday meeting was more than enough. Speaking of the later one he was nowhere to be seen, at least he won't be tormented with the picture of the two of them together. He mumbled a quick greeting to Kelly, before he moved Caleb in the opposite direction, helping him to get ready for the day. After saying goodbye to his son, Kelly was luckily nowhere to be seen. He breathed a sigh of relief. Walking outside the building he found out quickly that it was just a momentary relief. He saw her standing outside obviously waiting for him. There was nowhere to run now.

"Can we talk?" Kelly asked as he came closer to her.

He wanted to quickly say no and excuse himself with some white lie, but it was not something that Brandon Walsh would do and the curiosity in him won in the end. There were too many unanswered questions in this story and he was intrigued to find out more. "Okay." He answered looking at her.

Kelly looked around her. "I don't think this is the best place for a chatter." She pointed out something that was bluntly obvious.

Brandon nodded. "I live around 5 minutes from here, if you follow me we can talk in privacy."

"Alright." Kelly nodded. Minutes later he pulled his car into parking place and watched Kelly in the rear mirror doing the same with her car. He watched her get out of the car and quickly did the same leading her upstairs to his flat.

"I was not expecting any guests." He told her apologetically as he opened the door letting her in.

Kelly gave him a half-smile as their eyes met when she walked inside. He could see something different in her eyes and couldn't figure out what it was. Leading her into the living room the two of them made themselves comfortable. Or so Brandon though, what he couldn't see despite knowing her fairly well, was that Kelly was sitting on pins and needles. She had a confession to make. She had over three years to prepare herself for this moment, but even if she had thirty years' time, she'd still not be ready. Looking around the living room she tried to win some more time for herself to gather her thoughts.

"You wanted to talk." Brandon reminded her, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Yes." She said quietly, tearing her look from the photos displayed on the rack. Knowing that there was one person missing there she inhaled sharply before she started to talk. "I wanted to talk to you, but I'm not sure where to start." She told him truthfully. "Seeing me and Dylan together two days ago and knowing that he and Brenda are together, you're probably wondering what's going on here." She looked at him, seeing him nod in agreement.

"After I left Los Angeles I haven't told anyone where I was heading, it was better that way, I didn't want anyone to trace me down. I've spent over a year in a small town in Colorado, I thought it was a safe place for someone who wanted to hide. Then I figured out that it's easier to hide in masses, New York was ideal for this, so I moved here. Not a smart idea, Dylan traced me down after several months. He was always good at finding people." She smiled softly before she continued. "He and Brenda were not together at that time, he kept coming and leaving, helping me whenever I needed. I asked him to keep my whereabouts secret and he kept that promise with exception of one person. After they got together he told Brenda." She felt her heart racing again and tried to calm herself down, she was not even nearly finished.

Even after her words Brandon was still not much wiser about anything. The only answer he had, was that Brenda knew for some time as well, but the reason of Kelly's sudden departure from Los Angeles still remained unknown. "Who were you hiding from, Kel?" He asked confused.

The innocent mention of her nickname and so many memories came rushing back through Kelly's mind. "You." She said softly.

Brandon looked at her, the confusion still visible in his face, waiting for explanation. Even before it came the pieces of puzzle started to fit into their place a large lump building in his stomach.

Kelly quickly brushed away the tear that found her way down her cheek, she promised herself she won't cry. "Two weeks after the night in Los Angeles I found out I was pregnant. What we did that night was wrong…you had a girlfriend, you loved her. You were happy with her, I didn't want to change that with a love child. It was easier to get out of the picture. What you didn't know, couldn't hurt you."

Brandon's mind was racing, Grace was not Dylan's daughter…she was his daughter and he never knew she existed. "Were you going to ever tell me about her?" He asked coldly.

The coldness in his voice surprised Kelly momentarily. Looking straight at him she just shook her head. "Not after I found out you had another child on the way."

He looked at her disgusted. "I always thought I knew you, but it looks I never had a clue. I can't understand why would you keep a child away from its father."

"I never did it as a punishment, I just wanted to do what was right for everyone…" Her voice trailed off.

"Right for everyone? Or right for you?" The shock and confusion now turned to anger and it was all directed at her. "I thought I knew you, but I was obviously wrong. Never in my wildest dreams would I imagine that one day you could turn into a heartless bitch. I think you should get out of here now." He almost spit the last words at her, watching as Kelly stood up and headed towards the door, before she could reach them he spoke again. "I want a paternity test done and granted that you're telling me the truth you'll hear from my lawyer afterwards." He could see her shoulders sink as she walked out of the room, seconds later he heard the front door close.

Resting his head in his arms he could feel the tears on his cheeks. Mixed feelings of anger, hater and pity rocking through his body he slammed his fist against the hard wood of the coffee table, the physical pain bringing him only slight relief from the emotional one. He had a daughter.

* * *

Kelly had her vision clouded as she walked out of the building. Never would she expected Brandon to react the way he did. Hurting him was never her intention, but with keeping her pregnancy and their child a secret to him, she did it. Finally in privacy of her car she let the tears fall. Feeling her heart race again she rested her head against the steering wheel taking some deep breaths to calm down. Wandering with her hand on the passenger seat she managed to find her cell phone and send the text message.


End file.
